To explore the mechanisms for hypoglycemia in insulin-secreting tumors. To prove hypoglycemia is caused not only by excess insulin secretion during hypoglycemia, but also by abnormalities in regulatory mechanisms. The major regulatory mechani sms to bestudied are: normal counterregulation, suppression of insulin secretion and oscillatory insulin secretion